now after death
by ncislovingirl
Summary: carry on from death now, from those left behind.
1. Chapter 1

now after

from different pov's

i arrive on the scene and am met by the local response team two dead, it looked like one car was travelling forward when the other had slammed into the side of the forward travelling car

then the car had been thrown right over the barricade and down into the near by embankment, the car that slammed crashed into the barrier and then lanched the drive part way through his windscreen.

I sigh I always hate these ones, the guy in the windscreen was probably drunk and had killed a innocent person in a stupid haze, i make my way down the embankment to search for id to our second victim

I finally make it down and find the car upside down and glass everywhere, i reach in and look up at the driver he looked awful and hoped he didn't suffer.

I reach into the glovebox and find a gun and a badge and i sigh harder damn this guy was a fed, his team or branch were going to be looking for blood and i couldn't give it.

I open the id and see ncis and the agents name, i know this branch and decided to phone my old friend gibbs because i knew jethro was the best and the guy deserved that.

i scrap off some grass and stand up, then i pull out my phone and call gibbs.

gibbs pov

I'm on my way to the office when my phone rings, i flip it open and as usual just say yeah gibbs

the voice at the end is my old friend deputy gales from the county office.

he tells me he's at the scene of a two car crash both fatalities and he has found a badge from our agency, i cut him off and say ill be right there and flip it closed

i phoned dinozzo told him to call everyone in and meet at the scene, then i phoned ducky and relayed the same all the while zooming down the road.

i reach the scene and simon gales greets me he says he is sorry for my loss and i grunt in return, i get him to show the way down but as soon as i spot the car i panic.

my agent has the same car but i push it down no just a coincidence but then i stop just before i bend down and final ask who it is.

he replies special agent timothy mcgee

my heart practically stops, and i can see my friend looking at me funny but i don't care i scramble for the car and slide in where i find tim hanging limp from his seat belt with a sharp piece of a tree branch almost pinning him to the seat and then i look down and find his legs trapped under his crumpled dash.

i feel sick and i stumble out feeling sick but i push it away and wait for the rest of the team to arrive,im dreading breaking the news, sorrow fills my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

multiple pov's  
Tony was again trying to reach tim and still nothing he knew the boss was going to be pissed but he pushed on, he saw ducky and palmer arrive and they all step out to start processing the scene.

see gibbs come up from the embankment with a strange look on his face but i brush it off and told him "i couldn't reach mcgee boss but i would keep trying and then reem him for breaking rule 3", then asked where he wanted us.

Gibbs sighed slowly he caught ducky's eye, and he could see the wheels turning but i needed to break it to them before they left so i pushed down my emotions and i could see dinozzo and bishop sober slightly, i decided to be blunt so we could carry on "you won't reach tim tony, the agent who died was tim he's down there still stuck in his car"

I rock back in shock no not tim no it wasn't true but then i realised what that look was a man who had see too much loss but was still subjected to it, i look around and ellie was silently crying and so was Palmer but ducky looked like he aged 10 years in two seconds and he looked so broken and lost i wanted to stop time and not confront reality.

gibbs managed to swallow his guilt, and he got the team to work the all replied yes boss but he could see they were struggling to stay composed and ducky had yet to move he could see Jimmy getting everything from the van he was crying but had some how managed to carry on so he walked over to his old friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

Ducky was torn out of his train of thought by a hand on his shoulder and when he looked over he saw it was jethro come to make sure he was ok but ducky wasn't he never wanted to autopsy a friend again but to lose one in such useless tragedy was tearing him up but he would do this honor for his friend and he nodded to gibbs and motioned for Jimmy to follow.

They slowly made there way down the hill and ducky grabbed his bag before getting down and shimming his way into the overturned car, he looked up and could see timothy was trapped in many places and the roll down the hill had been a pain filled one, he saw some blood dried at the corner of his mouth and he followed it down to just ahead of him and it was a very substantial amount.

he managed to manoeuvre enough to do a liver temp and it told him timothy had died just 1hour ago, he didnt know which of he poor boys injuries had caused his death but at least a part was asphyxiation as he had a blue tinge to his lips and hands, ducky managed to take all his readings and then shimmed back out he saw gibbs waiting and watching.

He asked about a more info subdued voice time of death duck and ducky answered an hour ago and there were so many injuries he wouldn't know cause until they got the boy home, he walked back up and told the general m.e to take the drunk he wouldn't spare a thought for the carless idiot, he wanted to make sure timothy had a safe and loving trip back and not in the same room as his killer.


	3. Chapter 3

now after

from different pov's

i arrive on the scene and am met by the local response team two dead, it looked like one car was travelling forward when the other had slammed into the side of the forward travelling car

then the car had been thrown right over the barricade and down into the near by embankment, the car that slammed crashed into the barrier and then lanched the drive part way through his windscreen.

I sigh I always hate these ones, the guy in the windscreen was probably drunk and had killed a innocent person in a stupid haze, i make my way down the embankment to search for id to our second victim

I finally make it down and find the car upside down and glass everywhere, i reach in and look up at the driver he looked awful and hoped he didn't suffer.

I reach into the glovebox and find a gun and a badge and i sigh harder damn this guy was a fed, his team or branch were going to be looking for blood and i couldn't give it.

I open the id and see ncis and the agents name, i know this branch and decided to phone my old friend gibbs because i knew jethro was the best and the guy deserved that.

i scrap off some grass and stand up, then i pull out my phone and call gibbs.

gibbs pov

I'm on my way to the office when my phone rings, i flip it open and as usual just say yeah gibbs

the voice at the end is my old friend deputy gales from the county office.

he tells me he's at the scene of a two car crash both fatalities and he has found a badge from our agency, i cut him off and say ill be right there and flip it closed

i phoned dinozzo told him to call everyone in and meet at the scene, then i phoned ducky and relayed the same all the while zooming down the road.

i reach the scene and simon gales greets me he says he is sorry for my loss and i grunt in return, i get him to show the way down but as soon as i spot the car i panic.

my agent has the same car but i push it down no just a coincidence but then i stop just before i bend down and final ask who it is.

he replies special agent timothy mcgee

my heart practically stops, and i can see my friend looking at me funny but i don't care i scramble for the car and slide in where i find tim hanging limp from his seat belt with a sharp piece of a tree branch almost pinning him to the seat and then i look down and find his legs trapped under his crumpled dash.

i feel sick and i stumble out feeling sick but i push it away and wait for the rest of the team to arrive,im dreading breaking the news, sorrow fills my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky had just finished the autopsy on Timothy when gibbs strolled in but ducky could see his eyes linger on the silent body that was currently on his table, gibbs just asked cause duck? ducky sighed sadly many things im afraid jethro the tree branch pierced all the way in to his liver,sleen and out of his lung and back causing massive internal bleeding, then there his pined legs that were open and bleeding and a severe bleed on his brain from hitting it repeatedly on his tumble down but it was his lungs that finally killed him the pressure from the blood in his chest compressed them cutting off all oxygen im afraid even with immediate help he still would have died.

Gibbs sighed softly no it didn't hell much but it did a little, it ment that gibbs hadn't failed to save someone by getting there sooner and it eased his guilt slightly but he still wanted to say his peace so he asked ducky for a moment and the m.e just nodded and silently left.

He pulled up a chair and placed it next to the table on which his young agent was led, he could still see the blue tinge to the lips and it stuck out against the vary pale complexation but gibbs pressed on he placed a hand on tim's head and smoothed some hair out slightly and then sighed again, he sat silent for a moment and then decided to just bite the bullet and say a farewell he would always hate.

I'm so sorry tim you must have been so scared and i wasn't there but i need to tell you im proud of you tim, i know i never really showed it but i always considered you a second son and your loss is another hole in my heart and its one that can never be filled, i hope your resting peacefully and if you see my family say hi for me, rest well tim.

He finished his goodbye and then silently left with a stray tear coursing down his face so he took a quick detour to the bathroom and cleaned up so the other didn't know he had been crying, once he was happy that he looked presentable he made his way back to the bullpen to get a update.

not too sure which way to go with this story yet so any advice or help would be welcome, thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

tony was trying to work but all he seemed to be able to do was glance at Tim's desk and wish he was there right now tapping away on his keyboard or rolling his eyes at one of tony's many movie references but he wasn't and tony found he hadn't realised the depth that this loss was going to hit him and he knew it was going to be a long few days ahead while he tried making sense of it all.

he watched as gibbs strolled in with a slightly hesitant gait and ask for a update tony told him they had CCTV from the bar the suspect thomas wight had left and they had tracked him trying to make his way home, swerving many times that it was a miracle he had made it as far as he did and then bishop told gibbs that their driver had Been arrested once before for a d.u.i. he did a six month driving suspension and ordered to pay fines.

they were still waiting on a tox report from the other m.e but they were not expecting any surprises the on site cops suspected drink driving and from cctv that was a accurately made guess, thomas had been stupid and had killed there friend and nothing was ever going to ease that pain, it was a whole that was never going to be filled.

tony decides that he had to face his demons and say goodbye to another friend but he was having trouble getting started and he knew it was because tim was so much more than a friend or partner, he was tony's little brother and even though they had there differences tony could always count on tim and tim had known he could count on tony.

so he made his way downstairs ans stepped into autopsy hesitantly and he quickly spotted ducky who looked over " Anthony can i ask why your down here? " i merely shrug yeah ducky im down here to say bye like i did for kate is that ok? Ducky just smiled and patted him on the shoulder "take as long as you wish my dear boy he is in the family draw" and with that he left and tony stayed there staring at this most hated draw but ir seemed fitting and ducky was glad this was only used for departed friends.

he finally pressed on and pulled open the door and pulled tim out slightly and then he pulled the sheet down slightly to rest just below his chin, he was so pale and tony knew what to expect but it was like a punch in the stomach, like reality just threw its self at tony no longer would he have tim to tease or mcnicknames, no more paper fights across the room or tim rolling his eyes at another of his movie quotes, he would look up expecting tim ad he would never be there again and it hurt so much worst than when kate had died because he had known tim for so many years and both had saved each other at one point or another.

tony stumbled over what to say but decided for once to be honest and just speak from the heart, hey tim i hope your watching over us in heaven and all the ones that have gone before are looking after you but i got to tell you i will miss you, not because ill miss the names or teasing, which i will but because you were such a special person, so kind and caring and even though life kept throwing you hurdles you just got up and kept on going, i know you believed for a long time that i didn't like you but it was the opposite i was scared you were going to show me up so i preempted and struck first.

im not proud of my behaviour but once i started it was like a run away train i just couldn't stop, ill tell you another secret i always saw it as my job to keep you safe and toughen you up and i know that you eventually understood and we formed a seamless unit, you will always be my baby bro and I'm not sure the pain of losing you will ever go but i will try making you proud, just keep a watch over us and we will join you when its our time, goodbye tim.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs went down to abby and as he approached he heard crying and a few farts so he knew abby was hugging burt trying to find some comfort in her grief and gibbs felt like he was intruding but he pressed on and entered silently.

she catch sight of him quickly and barreled into his arms. He pulled her in close and just clung to her as she cried, in-between sobs she stuttered out why gibbs? why was that wicked man on the roads? why did tim have to suffer for his recklessness? why?

gibbs didn't know how to answer, but he pulled her in close and just let her sob to her hearts content, finally half an hour later she calmed enough to pull back and with mascara tears down her face she looked at gibbs and then asked "gibbs i want to say goodbye to timmy, do you think i can?" gibbs just sighed if you feel you can you should abs i know you two were close and i know it would probably be hard but if you feel you should then do it but only if your up to it.

she nodded at him "good then that's just what i will do thank you gibbs" she issued him one last hug and then took off, gibbs watched her go hoping this would help her heal slightly and find a balance in her emotions and then he went back upstairs and to work, were everything was still a little subdued.

abby stepped into autopsy, she wasn't sure she could do this but timmy was her best friend and she had said goodbye to kate so she could gather the courage to do it for tim.

she walked over to the draws and opened the one containing tim's body and sobs before she even has the sheet down , her hands were trembling and she felt pent up. The turmoil of emotions was building inside her but she was determined to push through and she finally managed to peel back the sheet and tucks it under tim's chin, he looks so pale and she sobs harder.

abby is stricken with the stillness of the body. She has known tim in many states but still is not one of them he was a quiet person but was always moving his hands and abby remembered watching them fly with ease over a keyboard or soothing and slow when consoling her and then there were those hands when they were together and seemed to worship her body and she had never known anything like it he really was a one of a kind and now the world was missing this truly special person and it felt more empty and hollow.

she leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead and then just started rambling, oh timmy why did you have to leave us? why was that horrible man even on the road? why does the good always suffer and leave such a huge hole in those they leave behind? Timmy i don't know what to do any more this place is home but everyone is like ghosts at the moment just wondering aimlessly and i feel like a black abyss has come and swallowed all the joy in my heart and im not sure if i will ever recover.

you were the only one who understood me when i rambled and the only one i could be all geeky with and i really did love you timmy i know i said it was like puppies but that was just my fear of commitment talking and the fear you would try to change me but you never did i think you truly loved me for me and it was only my own fears that stopped me from admitting i love you timothy mcgee and im sorry i never told you, have a safe journey to heaven and keep an eye on us please and ill see you again when i join you, goodbye timmy and she kissed him again and then collapsed down sobbing.

ellie came in sometime later to find a still sobbing abby under the draw which still had tim's body out and open, ellie quickly strolled over and enveloped the older woman in a hug which was quickly clunge onto and at last abby's tears seamed to stop and a mascara streaked face peered up at ellie "thanks ellie i lost all strength once i had said goodbye, but i have work to do so ill see you later ellie" and abby ran off.

she was torn over what to do but she felt like she owed her own goodbye to the somewhat shy agent, she hadn't known any of them long but somehow she had already been adopted into this weird and wacky family but at the moment everyone was lost and even ellie was feeling the hole that tim's loss had created.

ellie put a hand on the blanket hey tim i know we didn't know each other long but even in the time i had known you i know you were a truly special person that would do anything for family and right now there just lost and i know your presence will always be felt, keep a eye on everyone from your perch in heaven and we will see you again when its our tim, take care tim and she pulled the sheet back up and flattened it making sure no wrinkles were left and pushed him gently back in, she shed some more tears then and finally walked away in search of abby.


End file.
